The Hermione Granger Chronicles: A Midwinter Night's Reality
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: Part IV of The Hermione Granger Chronicles. It took her more than three decades to find true love and acceptance. And now, there is nothing she isn't willing to do for that love to prevail. Warnings inside. DH and Epilogue compatible.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is Part IV of The Hermione Granger Chronicles. This part can probably be considered canon, since the events taking place (and having taken place) in it are not contradictory to it. It is currently unBetaed, but I will have it edited as soon as possible, in which case I will post an update with the new version of the story.**

**WARNINGS: Explicit sex, anal sex, fisting, adultery.**

* * *

_This Is Real Life - December 25, 2012_

"Touch me," she whispered breathlessly, but he refused to cease tormenting her. He slid his lips along her throat, her collarbone, over her stomach, never really touching her. His silky hair would brush against her the sides of her breasts and her nipples, making them hard with need. A few locks would slip between her legs as his mouth lingered on the sensitive spot just below her belly button. His hot breath on her skin drove her mad with lust, but he ignored her pleas. Oh yes, he knew exactly how she liked it.

When he finally did touch her, it was nothing short of sublime. That first kiss on the tip of her engorged clit was so intensely blissful she thought her heart would skip one beat too many. Then his glorious tongue moved in, out and around her cunt with such grace and confidence and passion that she forgot to breathe for more than a minute.

And when she thought she could handle no more, he dipped his index and middle fingers in the juices her hot pussy produced so liberally and started probing her puckered hole. He withdrew his tongue from her cunt and looked up at her smugly, with lust evident in his eyes. Never breaking eye contact, he thrust his fingers in her anus and his tongue back in her pussy, bringing her so close to orgasm she could feel that sweet, yet torturous pressure on her entire body.

With one hard, unexpected suck on her clit he pushed her over the edge, making her scream his name and nearly rip the velvet ropes on her wrists necessary to restrain her.

And then, as gently as he could, he pressed his hard member in her quivering entrance, still leaking and pulsating from the orgasm he had just given her. His movements were slow at first, but with each passing moment they grew in force and speed.

His hands were on her breasts, teasing the sensitive flesh. He would tug, ever so lightly, on each nipple alternatively and lean down to kiss each of them softly before taking them into his mouth and suckling them with such gentleness she could only gasp and whisper incoherent words of love to him. Their breaths became more and more laboured as his cock slid in and out of her wet heat in an increasingly fast pace, hitting her clit each time.

He crashed his lips against hers and with one final stroke, they both orgasmed once more. Hermione didn't know if it was lust or love -probably both- but an entire universe of stars clouded her vision. It took her a few seconds to clear her head somewhat so as to fully appreciate the beauty that was her beloved after orgasming.

Everything about him was magnificent. They were skin to skin, naked as the day they were born and she could feel all of him; from his softening manhood, buried deep within her and still pulsing just a bit to the movement of his ribs as he breathed hard. She could feel his muscled body, especially his well-defined abs, and the almost unnoticeable sheen or perspiration on his chest.

But if there was one thing that could make tears of pure bliss flow from her eyes, it was his husky voice whispering to her how much he loved her. Just the sound of her name coming from his soft lips in a sigh of fulfillment after he'd spilled his seed inside of her was enough to make her feel as if she were in heaven.

"Happy Christmas darling," he said kissing the top of her head. Lost in thoughts of him, she hadn't even noticed when he changed their positions, pulling her in his embrace. She couldn't help but laugh, at herself but also because of how happy she truly was. "Happy Christmas... I love you, my angel" she smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart. You are the light of my life, my beautiful witch," he responded, running his fingers through her curls. "Would you like to see your presents now?"

"Yes please!" she exclaimed, sitting up. Every year he insisted to exchange presents at Christmas morning, and not reveal what they got to each other before. Of course this was torture for her curious mind, but he was too damn clever to outsmart. He would know it if she cheated, even if she had only taken a peak.

"Would you like me to summon them or do you want to put something on and go sit under the tree?" he inquired.

"We can open a few here first... I'm too comfortable to get up now," she said and snuggled closer to him, a blissful expression on her face.

"I can understand your sentiments," he purred and Accio'd four of the presents from under their Christmas tree on the other side of the room. They sat up together, still embracing, and he felt the goosebumps on her skin. "Are you cold, darling?" he asked and covered her with the sheet more fully.

"Just a bit. How cold could I possibly be with you on my side?" she said, looking at him in adoration.

"My love..." he sighed and drew her close for a soft, tantalising kiss. With a wave of his wand, Hermione found herself wearing her green cotton nightdress, but before having a chance to say anything he placed his index finger on her lips and told her to open one of her presents.

Biting her lip to restrain her curiosity, she neatly unwrapped the larger package, careful enough to keep the paper intact. The moment her eyes caught sight of the black velvet box, she couldn't help but smile. That man could not stop spoiling her! He was always showering her with presents; extremely rare tomes, unique magical artifacts, beautiful clothes, the most wicked sex toys... But on special occasions, he always bought her jewelry. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and all kinds of gems in any color he knew she liked. Most of them were family heirlooms that his wife, that marvelous woman, had refused to even touch. Some he had made for her personally, and others he had purchased with her in mind.

She snapped back to reality when he chuckled, asking her if she was going to see what was inside anytime soon. She blushed and proceeded to open the box, gasping when she saw the beautiful silver sapphire and diamond necklace. He said it belonged to his great-great-great-great-great grandmother Lucretia-Bathilda Von Grimmelshausen, Countess of Hanover. Before she knew it he was behind her, lifting her hair gently before placing the necklace on her neck.

"Happy, sweetheart?" he murmured while trailing kisses along her jaw line.

"More than I could have ever hoped for," Hermione confessed while he sucked on her pulse point. "Now stop being such a tease you wicked man, and open your present!"

Pouting, he left her side reluctantly and took the box in his hands, carefully removing the silver wrapping. What he saw inside made him smirk. "Have you become so proficient a Legilimens you managed to remain undetected when entering my mind? How did you know I wanted one?"

"Hmm, let me think..." she said, her brows furrowed in mock-concentration. "Either I've surpassed you in Legilimency, or you're always pestering me to show you what my laptop does and how."

"Have you ever been told you're a bothersome little know-it-all?" he teased.

Hermione bit her lip, "But a sexy one as well?"

"But a sexy one as well," he purred lustfully and pulled her close to him by the waist, capturing her lips into a searing kiss. The rest of the presents were quickly forgotten.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and she moaned for him, sending shivers down his spine. He took a fistful of her hair and tugged it gently, bending her neck slightly to the back. He moved his mouth to the side of her neck, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. He breathed in her scent, explored the taste of her skin with his tongue and lost himself to the sound of her moans. He placed his left hand between her legs, quickly finding her quim that, along with her inner thighs, was sopping wet with her juices. She rubbed her desparate pussy against him, trying to get some relief.

"Lay down, love" he whispered. His eyes were hooded and his voice was trembling, but he still maintained control. Hermione did as told immediately, knowing exactly what was coming. The thought -and the pun- made her smirk.

She settled into a comfortable position, spreading her legs widely. No word came from his lips and no movement from his hand, yet invisible ropes, as soft as ever, wrapped around her wrists and ankles. It was such a familiar, comforting feeling.

Her glistening thighs were so inviting, he couldn't resist licking her clean, all while staring right into her starry eyes. His tongue traced circles on her flesh, and he sucked on her nether lips, drawing them inside his mouth and nibbling on them softly. He closed his eyes and focused on the sweet smell of sex emanating from her cunt. It was him and her, together. As gently as he could, he spread the outer lips apart, exposing her velvety depths. He could see his seed inside of her, and as she arched her back, some of it trickled out of her core. He caught the liquid with his tongue, forcing it back inside. Ignoring her whimpers of protest, he withdrew his mouth from her womanhood for no longer than a few seconds, just to see her squirm, her body begging for more. The generous man that he was, he decided to give her what she needed.

Hermione almost screamed when he wrapped his lips around her clitoris, sucking it and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. It was one of the things that made her cum instantly, and when he shoved a slick finger up her arse, a powerful orgasm ripped through her.

He left her over-sensitive clit and lingered on her cunt. It was a sight to behold, quivering and dripping sweet juices, all for him. He lapped at her pulsing pussy slowly, savoring the taste of her nectar. Two more fingers were added in her other orifice, easily sliding in due to the wetness that had gathered there.

"You taste delicious, my dear" he drawled, and she could feel the vibrations his voice caused deep inside her core. Her pussy was weeping, and her juices had made a small pool, soaking the sheets. Taking advantage of this, he inserted his thumb and pinky finger inside her arse, careful so as not to cause any pain. While they had done it several times in the past, he was always worried he would somehow hurt her. Her moans of ecstacy said otherwise, however, and he took it as a sign to start pushing his fist inside her anal cavity. His mouth returned to her cunt, fucking it skillfully with his tongue.

With a steady force, he managed to bury his entire fist inside of her. It only took a few hard thrusts and a tender kiss on her clit to bring her over the edge for the fourth time that day.

Her body was sore and her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might explode. "Oh my God, oh my _God, Lucius_"

"Yes, my Goddess Hermione?" he retorted, releasing her from her bonds and laying his head on her stomach. Then he gave her one of those irresistable smiles of his, that made him look even sexier than usual, and all she could say was how much she loved him.

"I love you too, ma cherie," he whispered and kissed the skin below her navel. Slowly, he started withdrawing his fist from her anal canal as gently as possible. When he fully removed it, her anus remained wide open for a few seconds before closing gradually. She gasped, and he took the chance to cover her mouth with his. She was so happy, but she was also unbelievably tired. She had slept very well the previous night, and had been up for less than an hour, yet she wouldn't mind going back to sleep again. Sensing this, he placed a soft kiss in both her eyelids and assured her it would be alright. It didn't take more to convince her.

When she woke up she found him laying beside her, gazing at her lovingly and playing idly with a lock of her hair. "Rise and shine, my heart..."

"Lucius..." she smiled, still a little hazy from sleep. "I love you..."

"I know" he laughed and kissed her nose. "Are you hungry, princess?"

"Terribly so! Do you think Ally would mind making us something to eat?"

"No need, I've already made us lunch. Penne with cream sauce and chicken, for my lady."

"You actually cooked for me?" she laughed.

"No, I cooked for _us_. It's quite convenient that we have the same favourite dish."

Unable to resist, she leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, or an invitation to sex, just a moment of tenderness between two people deeply in love. Although to be honest, every moment was like that with those two. Hermione and Lucius ate their lunch in comfortable silence until a familiar ring startled them. Hermione sighed after seeing who was calling her. Well, it had been perfect while it lasted.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments, leave a review. I'd love to know what you thought of the story! Some feedback on the sex scenes would be more than useful, considering I have very little experience in writing smut. It's actually my second time. By the way, this chapter was written months ago and I don't have much time to write now, so I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter, sorry.**


End file.
